Le feu ça brûle
by Melie
Summary: A défi stupide, fic stupide. Dédicace spéciale à Machan et Babel sans qui je n'en serais pas là. RoyHughes!


**Titre : **Le feu ça brûle

**Auteuse : **Mélie...

**Genre : **C'est avant tout un délire je crois, un défi relevé... du yaoi aussi...

**Couple : **Roy x Hughes! Eh oui!

**

* * *

Le feu ça brûle**

_Le feu ça brûle_

Maes Hughes ouvrit la porte de la salle où se réunissaient les alchimistes et évita de justesse les flammes.

_Et l'eau ça mouille_

Roy Mustang avait toujours des réactions bizarres quand il arrivait sans prévenir. Une fois, il avait carrément renversé un verre.

Mais maintenant, Maes était habitué.

_Tous les oiseaux volent dans le ciel_

Roy n'était pas seul, bien entendu. Certains des alchimistes jouaient aux cartes, d'autres s'entraînaient…

_Les poissons font des bulles_

Ils discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur dernier week-end avant de partir rejoindre le front. Eh oui, ces braves alchimistes avaient tous été appelés à Ishbal… Maes, lui, non. Il ne l'avait pas cherché. Bien au contraire… et le fait que Roy y aille le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, d'ailleurs.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, ils discutaient tous, ou presque tous, avec entrain. Quelle fille ils allaient séduire, où ils allaient se promener… dans certains cas, sur quoi ils allaient s'entraîner…

_Et l'herbe est verte dans la forêt (dans la forêt)_

Maes fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de Roy, qui leva les yeux vers lui.

C'était une belle journée, comme pour leur faire regretter de partir bientôt. Le soleil était doré, le ciel bleu, l'herbe verte…

_J'me suis acheté un pull il est en laine et en jersey (en jersey)_

"Alors, Maes, ça va? Demanda l'un des alchimistes. Pas trop de paperasse?

**- **Eh eh je m'en sors!"

Clin d'œil à l'alchimiste en question. Roy ne disait rien, lui, souriait, simplement. Maes cherchait par quoi commencer la conversation.

"Euh… me suis acheté un nouveau pull.

**- **… quoi?"

_Je ne mange plus de pomme car je suis tombé sur un pépin (sur un pépin)_

"Un nouveau pull je me suis acheté. **(1)** Oh…

**- **Oui. En laine.

**- **Et en quoi c'est sensé m'intéresser? demanda Roy avec un sourire.

**- **Je ne sais pas, moi… me suis dit qu'avant de partir ça t'aurait plu de le savoir.

**- **Oh. D'accord. Merci Maes de cette précieuse information.

**- **Je le mettrai peut-être pour te dire au revoir sur le quai de la gare.

**- **Ah, ça aussi c'est sensé m'intéresser?

**- **Ben…"

Il y eut des éclats de rire à côté. Un jeune militaire venait de s'étouffer sur une pomme, et un de ses aînés l'aida à recracher le pépin.

"Ah, fit Mustang, ça me rappelle quelqu'un…

**- **Roy, je ne vois absolument pas de qui tu veux parler.

**- **Je n'ai jamais compris d'ailleurs pourquoi."

Maes ne répondit pas.

"Tu mangeais tranquillement deux secondes plus tôt, reprit le maître des flammes, et tout à coup, le temps que j'enlève mon t-shirt et… tu t'étouffais.

**- **Oui, moi non plus je n'ai jamais compris."

_Apres tout j'suis qu'un homme car je cours moins vite que le train_

"Tu viendras à la gare donc?

**- **Ben je vais pas manquer le départ de mon meilleur ami!

**- **Je croyais que tu avais rendez-vous avec ta copine…

**- **Annulé.

**- **Elle t'a plaqué?

**- **Non, j'ai annulé."

Roy lui jeta un regard surpris.

_Le feu ça brûle_

Maes y répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

"Ben quoi?

**- **Nan, rien."

Roy haussa les épaules à son tour et se reconcentra sur la partie de cartes qui avait lieu non loin d'eux, huant le perdant avec tous les autres, ne se rendant apparemment pas contre du regard de son aîné posé sur lui.

_Et l'eau ça mouille_

_Tous les oiseaux volent dans le ciel_

Des éclats de rire, pourtant ils n'avaient pas bu, pas encore… cette joie environnante… se rendaient-ils compte que dans quelques jours ils seraient à la guerre?

Oui, ils s'en rendaient compte, et très bien… et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'ils agissaient ainsi.

Maes finit par sourire. Il les connaissait tous plus ou moins bien. Plus, comme Roy, avec qui il était ami depuis si longtemps, ou moins, comme cet alchimiste aux cheveux longs qui ricanait tout seul à l'autre bout de la pièce.** (2)**

_Je crois qu'si j'etais chauve je me lav'rais jamais les ch'veux (jamais les ch'veux)_

La porte manqua de s'effondrer à l'arrivée d'Amstrong, et la plupart des militaires présents sursautèrent, Roy et Hughes y compris.

"Bonjour tout le monde! Des volontaires pour admirer ma superbe musculature aujourd'hui?"

Des soupirs, des éclats de rire. Roy et Maes échangèrent un regard. Leur ami ne changerait jamais.

_J'adore bien les guimauves parce que ça rend les gens heureux (gens heureux)_

_Lorsque vient la nuit c'est vrai qu'on ne voit plus rien du tout (plus rien du tout)_

_Et pour chasser l'ennui moi je suce des cailloux_

Un à un cependant, ils quittèrent la pièce. Rendez-vous, invitations… le dernier à partir fut celui aux longs cheveux dont Maes ne se souvenait plus le nom. Juste avant de sortir…

"Chouette, ma première guerre… tant de choses à faire exploser… j'en frémis d'avance."

Les deux amis frémirent, eux aussi.

"Je plains ses victimes, murmura Roy.

**- **Moi aussi je les plains. Mais à distance, tu vois. Tiens toi loin de lui.

**- **J'avais compris. C'est un malade.

**- **Clair."

Moment de silence.

"Je comprends toujours pas…, commença Roy.

**- **Mh?

**- **Pourquoi t'as annulé ce rendez-vous. Nan mais, je veux dire, on pouvait se voir la veille et…

**- **J'ai cassé.

**- **… pardon?

**- **J'ai cassé.

**- **…Maes...

**- **J'ai cassé avec elle. Ce n'était pas mon type, en fin de compte."

Roy en resta estomaqué.

"On parle bien de la même? La fille que tu trouvais si mignonne, "une vraie guimauve" nianiania…

**- **Pas mon type. Je croyais que tu serais content.

**- **… pourquoi?

**- **Tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup.

**- **… oui mais…

**- **Ecoute, Roy, moi je veux…"

Hughes prit une grande inspiration et tourna sa chaise de façon à être en face de son ami.

"Quelqu'un de généreux, qui peut être drôle ou sérieux selon les moments, qui… aime les chiens, courageux, de…"

Roy le stoppa.

"Attends, attends, donc en gros, que je récapitule, ce que tu veux, c'est quelqu'un…"

_Le feu ça brûle_

Il fut interrompu par la sensation de lèvres se posant sur les siennes, de bras l'entourant.

_Et l'eau ça mouille_

"C'est toi mon type, Roy."

Mustang l'observa sans rien dire tout d'abord, d'un air suspicieux.

"Tu as bu quelque chose?

**- **Non.

**- **Fumé? Mangé un truc avarié?

**- **Non. Je suis tout à fait sérieux."

_Tous les oiseaux volent dans le ciel_

"Génial."

_Le feu ça brûle_

_Et l'eau ça mouille_

_Tous les oiseaux volent dans le ciel_

Cette fois, ce fut Roy qui attira Maes à lui…

_Le feu ça brûle (oh oui le feu ça brûle)_

Et alors qu'ils songeaient à s'enfermer dans la salle…

_Et l'eau ça mouille (oui l'eau ça mouille)_

La porte s'ouvrit. Douche froide. Ils se redressèrent précipitamment. Surtout quand ils virent de qui il s'agissait.

_Tous les oiseaux (tous les oiseaux)_

"Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, grommela l'Alchimiste Ecarlate. J'avais oublié un crayon."

_Volent dans le ciel (volent dans le ciel)_

Il prit cependant tout son temps pour le prendre et sortir. Tout son temps. Et il fallut toutes les larmes de Maes pour que Roy promettre de ne pas essayer de le tuer à Ishbal.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**(1)**Pas ma faute ma maman regarde Star Wars pas loin. . .

**(2)** Alchimiste qui pour sa part n'avait pas encore connu le grand amour mais le rencontrerait six ans plus tard et… d'accord d'accord...


End file.
